1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a support device for a trolling motor and, more particularly, to a support device that can be easily attached to an extendable arm of a trolling motor to provide support between the arm and the deck of a boat when the trolling motor is in a retracted or stowed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of trolling motor devices are well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, a trolling motor is configured so that it can easily be deployed for use and, alternatively, retracted for storage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,628, which issued to Krieger on Jan. 21, 1975, describes a folding accessory bracket assembly that is particularly adapted for mounting a trolling motor so as to automatically position the accessory vertically in the water in an extended position and parallel to and on top of the boat deck in a retracted position. The bracket assembly generally comprises a mounting means attached to the boat deck and an accessory bracket for mounting to the accessory. Arm means are pivotally mounted between the mounting means and the accessory bracket for automatically positioning the accessory bracket as the arm means are pivoted, to thereby properly position the accessory in the extreme positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,500, which issued to Friedel et al. on Dec. 28, 1976, describes a pivotal support lock apparatus for trolling motor apparatus. The mount for a trolling motor includes a deck bracket having a housing arm pivotally mounted at one end. A gear mechanism within the arm has a fixed bevel gear on the pivot arm axis meshing with a bevel gear in a rotatable torque tube. A drive bevel gear is secured to the opposite end and meshes with a gear sector on a coupling head pivotally mounted in the outer end of the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,680, which issued to Alexander on Feb. 22, 1977, discloses a pivotal mount assembly for trolling motors. The mount includes a deck bracket having a housing arm pivotally mounted at one end. A gear mechanism within the arm has a fixed bevel gear on the pivot arm axis meshing with a bevel gear on a rotatable torque tube. A drive bevel gear is secured to the opposite end and meshes with a gear sector on a coupling head pivotally mounted in the outer end of the arm. The head includes a swivel support within which a trolling motor unit is rotatably mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,905, which issued to McCain on Apr. 11, 1989, describes a trolling motor mount for pleasure boats. An adjustable bracket mounting support for mounting an electric trolling motor on the forward end of a is pleasure boat is described. It includes a base member supported by two adjustable length arms which are attached to slidable clamps mounted on the bow rails of the boat and a downwardly extending support leg which attaches to the bow eye of the boat. A motor mount plate is rotatably mounted on the base plate and is adapted for receiving the mounting bracket assembly of a remotely controlled electric trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,656, which issued to Boede on Oct. 24, 1989, discloses a stowable pull handle for electric trolling motor support apparatus. A manual operating cord for a deck-mounted electric trolling motor includes a handle which is demountably attachable to an arm of the pivotal motor support apparatus when the motor is in the operative or stowed position. The demountable handle assures that the operating cord will always be readily accessible to the operator in the boat to either raise the motor from its operative position or lower it thereto from its stowed position on the deck. The handle is demountably secured to one of the pivot arms of the motor support apparatus by frictional engagement between the legs of an elongated U-shaped slot in the handle and the lateral faces of the pivot arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,509, which issued to Uroszek on Mar. 26, 1991, describes a trolling motor mount. The mount is for use in mounting an outboard trolling motor on the outboard drive unit of a boat equipped with an inboard/outboard type power unit. The motor mount includes a mounting block for supporting an outboard trolling motor and a support structure attachable to the outboard drive unit through the drive unit's top cover for supporting the mounting block to one side of the drive unit at a location behind the boat's transom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,267, which issued to Olson on May 26, 1992, describes a yieldable protective mount for trolling motors. The mounting mechanism incorporates a mounting base that is fixed to the deck structure or the stern structure of a small boat such as is typically used for recreational activities such as fishing. A motor support element is pivotally connected by hinge structure to the base and is continuously urged by tension springs to an operating position where the trolling motor is positioned for its normal operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,077, which issued to Tyler on Aug. 23, 1994, discloses a trolling motor anti-bounce mechanism. It allows fisherman to easily stow the trolling motor and control housing while assuring that damage to the mounting bracket, the trolling motor, and the control housing is minimized. The lower arm of the mounting bracket is secured to the boat. The upper arm of the mounting bracket forms a cantilever that projects from a pivot point. Stress forces will most likely cause metal fatigue to occur on the flange called the “positive stow lock feature” near the pivot point. Shock to the positive stow lock feature is minimized by provision of a rubber-based leg to stabilize the upper arm of the mounting bracket. The suspension of the trolling motor and the control housing limits their downward travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,437, which issued to Griffith et al. on May 1, 2001, describes a trolling motor mount stabilizer. The assembly includes a bracket adapted to support the trolling motor. A pivoting member, such as a link or an arm, has a first end pivotally coupled to the bracket. The pivoting member is also pivotally coupled to an abutment adjacent a boat deck or gunwale at its second end. A support member is rigidly affixed to a surface of the bracket such that the support member sustains the overhung load of the trolling motor while it is in the stowed position on the boat deck or gunwale. The support member is flat and unobtrusive when the motor is in its run position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,441, which issued to Knight et al. on Jul. 3, 2001, describes a trolling motor propulsion unit support shaft. The system includes a lower propulsion unit, a mounting mechanism adapted to be coupled to the boat and a first shaft fitting at least partially between the mounting mechanism and the lower propulsion unit. The first shaft has a non-circular cross-sectional shape. In one embodiment, the mounting mechanism is configured to mount to a boat having a longitudinal axis extending from a bow to a stern of the boat, wherein the first shaft has a longitudinal length and smaller transverse width.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,408, which issued to Henderson et al. on May 28, 2002, discloses a trolling motor column mounting system. The trolling motor column is supported in a support frame by virtue of the ball and socket connection. The column passes through the ball. The ball has a bore through which the column extends. The column may be secured in different positions to the bore or a tube which extends from the bore in the ball.
U.S. Pat. D461,480, which issued to Knight et al. on Aug. 13, 2002, describes a trolling motor propulsion unit support shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,431, which issued to Neely on Oct. 26, 2004, describes a trolling motor mount tool. The tool is intended to assist in the moving of a trolling motor support mount between a lowered position and a raised position. The trolling motor mount tool includes a main member having a first cutout and a second cutout, a first arm pivotally attached to the main member, wherein the first arm includes an engaging tube, and a second arm pivotally attached to the main member having an arm cutout. The user utilizes the first cutout and an arm cutout to engage the locking pin of a motor mount for a trolling motor. The user utilizes the second cutout and the engaging tube of the first arm to engage the locking pin of the motor mount.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
When a trolling motor is in a stowed position, the extendable arm is typically supported, in a cantilever condition, slightly above the deck of the boat. As the boat moves in response to waves, or while on a trailer being towed by an automobile, impulses can cause the cantilever arm to move upwardly and downwardly relative to the surface of the boat deck. This can induce stress on the components of the trolling motor and, in certain instances, can cause annoying impact noises if the cantilevered arm of the trolling motor repeatedly strikes the deck surface. It would therefore be beneficial if a component could be provided that cushions and supports the extended retractable arm of the trolling motor in relation to the deck surface of a boat.